Night Warriors: Konoha's Darkstalkers
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, things changed. The majority of children are now supernatural creatures. Can they overcome the hatred of the village and create a new era of peace, or will all drink from the elixir of madness?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, this is something that I wanted to do for a while after reading Atum Coma: City Hidden in the Nexus by Demonabyss, but I got the jolt to do it after reading Darkstalkers of Konoha by Baron von Nobody. I hope you all enjoy this fic. Also, please forgive me and my co-writer for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkstalkers or Naruto. This was inspired by Atum Coma: City Hidden in the Nexus and Darkstalkers of Konoha by Baron von Nobody. This fic was also co-written with shadowwriter329.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Darkness of the Leaf-**

October tenth, this was a date that would be forever burned into the memories of Konoha. This was the day that for some reason the Kyuubi attacked, but Hiruzen Sarutobi had other problems. He witnessed the battle, heard the Kyuubi's curse, and noticed that when the seal was finished, a crimson fog had permeated the village. _'That does not bode well. This fog has done something, but what? I also have to deal with the fools on the council. It's a good thing I decided not to tell them about Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki, at least not yet. Danzou would surely press the issue, but I won't let him have Naruto.'_ He thought as a medic entered the room. "I'm here Hokage-sama."

"Ah, Saya-san. I need you to check the newborn. He was one of those that inhaled the mist. I need to know if something happened." She nodded as she went on to perform the examination.

**-12 years later-**

Konohagakure no Sato had never been the same since that night. It was filled with creatures, creatures that had once been the children of Konoha. The mist proved to alter them into creatures of darkness from myth and lore, but the mist's effect wouldn't become noticed until the age of four. There was one individual that was skulking around the shadows. A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was anything but normal. This was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the 'Darkstalkers' of the village. The Hokage refused to suggest the name demon or monster, and because the children preferred night rather then day, they were originally called Night Walkers. It didn't sound as good as when one of the children started saying 'I'm a Darkstalker!' proudly. One such Darkstalker was stalking the around the village with some paint. His appearance was strange at the least as he appeared as a fox from the knees down, and his hands were more like claws from the elbows on, though they still retained their human shape, intricate patterns of blonde fur coated his body, and he had the ears and tail of a fox.

* * *

It seemed like a normal day in Konoha. Things were starting to get busy as teams started their missions and people went about their business. Although several ninja felt like something was wrong. It was only then when one ninja was looking up as he watched a massager hawk fly by did he notice something happen on the monument. The four Hokage's faces were all painted over so that they looked, from what they guessed, Darkstalkers. The first had his face some orange fur on it with two fox ears on top. The second looked more like a cat with whiskers and white cat ears. The third seemed normal if it was not for the bat wing on top of his head and the giant nosebleed. The fourth had fur all around it face and looked like a werewolf.

Naruto grinned as he finished the last details. He picked what he thought were the Hokage if they were Darkstakers. The first because legends saw he could control the nine tail fox, or subdue it. The second would be like his brother, but different, as their abilities were different. The third because Naruto found he had a secret, to most people, stash of a certain orange book series and was always giggling with a nosebleed when he read them, and the fourth because he was the fastest ninja in the world and nothing was faster then a werewolf.

Naruto then noticed that he was spotted, and ran off before he could get caught.

* * *

The third was relaxing outside doing calligraphy when a ninja showed up, "Lord Hokage,"

The aged leader sighed and blow some smoke from his pipe, "Don't tell me, it's Naruto again."

"But it is Naruto sir, he defaced the monument. Ninja are chasing him now."

Naruto laughed as two chunin chased him, "Come on they look better then before." He shouted as he jumped down into an ally. After they jump through it a small blonde fox came out of a box with a grin on it face, _'I love it when a prank goes right.' _He thought, not noticing the shadow just above him. He was then grabbed by the extra skin of his neck and held up to see Iruka Umino, a man with brown hair in a topknot ponytail, brown eyes, and a scar across his face, brought the said blonde fox to his eyes. "Naruto you are in so much trouble." Naruto tried using his cuteness to get away with it, even licking him on the nose like a normal dog or fox, but it wouldn't work. "You're still in trouble!" He said as he walked away with the blonde in hand to the Academy.

* * *

The Ninja Academy was a place of learning, but to many it was a place that would help them make a better life. "Looks like Naruto started another prank nya." A girl said, she had bright emerald eyes that slitted like a cats, long pink hair, but she had intricate patterns of white fur on her body, along with the ears and tail of a cat, and her hands looked more like claws, yet still human in shape, with her feet looking more like a cat's paws. Two other girls, one with snow-white skin and blue hair with pale eyes and one with blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, looked at the catgirls pointed finger. "Yeah, and I have to say that's not bad, though I'm not sure why he had the Sandaime look like that."

"H-h-hai, Ino-san, Sakura-san." The blue haired girl said to the two others. "It looks like you have a crush Hinata-chan." Before Ino could try and embarrass the shy girl further, Iruka came in with a certain blonde fox turning into his 'default form', which was similar to Sakura's with the exception of being fox-like. Iruka then started saying. "Since Naruto spent a good deal of the morning playing pranks, then we'll review the transformation jutsu." There were moans of complaint as the class lined up. They went one by one as they performed the transformation jutsu. Sakura transformed into Iruka perfectly. Ino also turned into Iruka as well even if he flexed his muscles and winked to some of the girls. The next person that transformed into Iruka was a boy with black hair and dark onyx eyes. Naruto glared at him a bit not really liking him and cause he wanted to gnaw on his head a bit because it reminded him of a chicken's butt. "Good work Sasuke Uchiha. Next up is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said, getting Naruto in front of him. "Transform!" Was called as Naruto's form shifted to a buxom blonde girl that was nearly naked with clouds covering her, and the ears and tail of a fox. "Ooh, Iruka-sensei." Iruka was shocked before he flew backwards from a nosebleed. Some of the guys also has nosebleeds like Kiba and, not to anyone surprise, Ino.

Naruto transformed back into his usual self as soon as Iruka got a nosebleed. "How do you like my Sexy jutsu?" he asked with a laughed. Sakura gave a small giggle from her friend antics while Ino whispered, "Why didn't I think of that? I really like that jutsu. Maybe I should feed from Naruto sometime." Again her friends were not surprised. Iruka got back onto his feet before he shouted at Naruto. "Stop making such stupid and useless jutsu!"

"It worked didn't it? Besides Iruka-sensei, you said to use the transformation jutsu, but you didn't say what to transform into." Naruto was technically correct, as he did not specify what to transform into, only that they transformed into something. "That's a really neat Jutsu Naruto, but I think the boys would rather see the real thing." Ino decided to cut in, and removed her shirt to show off her bare breasts, causing the boys that didn't get a nosebleed in the first place to knock themselves out. "That goes for you too Ino!"

* * *

Naruto and Iruka were now busy scrubbing the monument from the earlier prank. "Geez Naruto, do you even know who the Hokage's are?" The young kitsune turned when Iruka asked that before scrubbing on. "Of course I do. The Hokage's are the leaders of the village and the strongest around. Everyone respects them."

"Then why'd you pull this off?" Naruto seemed to have a slightly faraway look for a moment before answering. "That's 'cause I'm going to be the greatest Hokage of them all, and the first Darkstalker Hokage! Then everyone would stop treating Darkstalkers as scum."

_'That's right,'_ Iruka thought, _'most of the children that became Darkstalkers are looked down upon almost as much as Naruto is because of the nine tail fox. If it wasn't for the fact he was affected as well people would think he was the fox.'_ He looked up at Naruto, "Hey Naruto how about you finish this up so I can treat you to some ramen."

Naruto looked at his sensei before he grinned. "Now that is what I call motivation." He cried before he transformed into hybrid form. Iruka saw Kiba transform before and figured Naruto must also have a werefox form like Kiba had a werewolf. It wasn't that far out of a theory as he had a fox form like Sakura had a cat form. With his new speed Naruto was able to finish clean up in record time and the pair went off to Naruto favorite ramen stand. He made sure that Naruto knew he was limited to at least two bowls he could not help but think of how far his students progressed. Even if they were disliked by most of the village they trained and worked hard and he was sure that they all could pass their exam tomorrow, even Naruto.

* * *

The morning for the final exams came to be. Many of the students were nervous. The red mist that caused the children to become Darkstalkers in the first place also caused the parents to birth Darkstalkers for a few years. As such, a good deal of the young population was comprised of Darkstalkers, but this year would be different as the majority of potential graduates would be Darkstalkers. Naruto was on time as the others started gathering. Sakura took a seat next to him, while Hinata stuttered something about Sakura not wearing clothes. She blushed when it was reminded that Naruto wasn't wearing clothes either. Iruka and his assistant, a white haired chunin named Mizuki, entered the room to get the class to settle down. "Alright, today is the final exams, and we have to be considerate about the more potent chakra of Darkstalkers. It will be the same general setup: Written test and practical tests. The practicals are then divided into: taijutsu, obstacle course, accuracy, and jutsu. However, because many of you have more potent chakra then the average shinobi, for the jutsu portion you have the option of showing a move or skill outside of the basics that can be applied. Mizuki and myself will now pass out the written tests."

* * *

The written test was finally over and Naruto slummed forward with his face on the desk. He felt like he did badly on it. He did try his hardest, but it was too much for him. He was lucky that the Taijutsu was next as he was sure he could pass that one. The Taijutsu was different as the Darkstalkers had to fight one another unless another student challenged them. Some may think this to be unfair but the fact remained that the Dalkstalkers were stronger then the other students. Even Sasuke, who was the best human student in the class, had a hard time fighting any of the Darkstalker students.

Sakura grinned as Ami was in front of her. Her old bully had challenged her and Sakura was going to enjoy this. When the fight started Ami charged and threw a punch at Sakura. Sakura however dodge them easy. Ami kept up the attack but Sakura was able to dodge and block each attack with ease. As she ducked under another strike, Sakura pounced. She leapt passed Ami and swung her claws before landing behind her. It looked like nothing had happen before Ami's cloths were shredded and left her in nothing but her thong. She screamed, her face red, and covered her chest. Sakura was then on her back keeping her down with her ass still in the air.

Ami gave up and Sakura was declared the winner. Sakura walked over to Hinata as Ino went up as one of the boys challenge her. "That was kind of mean Sakura." Hinata said.

Sakura shrugged, "She and Sasuke are the most anti-Darkstalker people in class, and in the ninja world, there are no rules in a fight. That could happen to anyone of us in a fight to help our opponent win."

"But you don't like wearing cloths and have your fur covering you, Ino would take her cloths off by herself and is willing to fight naked while I can make ice to cover my body if that happens."

Sakura smiled at her, "That just makes us better then them. Beside I am sure you would not mind Naruto seeing your body." She giggled at her blush, with seemed odd to her snow-white skin. "How is training with your sister?"

Hinata got her blush, and daydream, under control and answered. "She is getting better with her ice powers. Now she is learning to use it with our clan's fighting style."

Sakura smiled at that as watched as Ino beat the boy down as he challenged her for a chance as a free grope or to rip her cloths off. Ino may be a flirt and sex fiend but she took fight seriously and her wings were good for fighting. The next fight was Shikamaru against Chouji. The teachers called it as no other human student called out the challenge. Chouji's clan were affected as the majority of the clan grew larger then usual and had thick fur. Seventy-five percent of the Akimichi clan looked like a humanoid ape, but they were very friendly with most people, including restaurant owners. The ones that weren't friendly to them lost a lot of business, and for some reason, the clan seemed to develop a taste for cold climates and bananas. Shikamaru had a huge difference in that the major changes was the fact that he had black crow wings and had a crows legs from the knees down. Everyone was time limited and the fight ended with the time running out, with no decisive victory. Chouji proved that being large and strong didn't mean you were slow, but Shikamaru was quite agile and a smaller target to hit. Some of the bolder students challenged the Darkstalker kids to fights. Shino was one such human, and one of the few that defeated a random Darkstalker girl that was a werewolf like Kiba. Ironically enough, Shino had no dislike of Darkstalkers as a few of his clansman became insect-like Darkstalkers. Hinata fought against another Darkstalker girl that was had the appearance of a bee, and was the winner. "I challenge Naruto." Sasuke said, looking at the challenged opponent. Sasuke was the number one human student, as well as the most likely rookie of the year candidate; Naruto was considered the best Darkstalker candidate. "Sure thing teme." Naruto had a slight growl when he entered the fighting ring, he wouldn't kill Sasuke, but he would beat him down. The two fighters got ready and Iruka started the match. Both fighters attacked at once. Sasuke attempted to overpower Naruto but Naruto was too fast. Naruto kept Sasuke on his toes and got a few hits on. Sasuke gritted his teeth before he lashed out a kick that hit Naruto's side. Sasuke kept at it and got some more hit one Naruto.

Naruto finally got his balance back and jumped high into the air. Sasuke looked up but had to jump back to dodge a claw slash that was thrown down at him. Naruto was now on top of Sasuke and kicked him in the head. Naruto manage to land two more hit before Sasuke recovered and threw a punch. Naruto turned into his fox form and the attacked missed. As a fox Naruto head butted Sasuke right in the solar plexus.

Naruto staggered back gasping for breath while Naruto turned back into his normal form. Naruto punched Sasuke right into the jaw. Sasuke fell and Naruto went to finish him. Mizuki then called out, "Time!"

Naruto stopped but frown at not being able to finish the fight. Sasuke got up and glared at Naruto before he left the ring. The final fights concluded as Kiba and some others fought. Naruto had a slight growl before Sakura put a clawed hand on his shoulder, "You won the fight, even if Mizuki stopped it nya." That seemed to calm him down, as the next exam was to be had: Target practice. It was a simple exam, each examinee was given a number of kunai and shuriken to be thrown: the closer to the bullseye the better the score, and if you have special projectiles then you were allowed to use them. Everyone was called in alphabetical order by last name. Shino was first and hit each target well. Chouji had a harder time, as his hands were bigger then everyone else, but everyone noted that he was better for close combat. Everyone continued as such, Sakura got a near perfect score adding a few extra moves. Hinata instead of the academy issued kunai, created ice kunai and shuriken, even senbon, and was perfect. Naruto was skilled enough, but somehow, a few of his kunai suddenly veered off course or someone seemed to bump him forcing him to not get the target score. Sasuke made a perfect score and smirked at Naruto, which got him to growl again. Shikamaru easily got a perfect score, and Ino did as well. When Ino was done, it then went to the obstacle course. Iruka had to add a rule that those that could fly would fail if they did, as they had to go through the course itself. "And that goes for those who can transform," he added as he caught Naruto and Sakura's smirk. "No were, cat, or fox forms. You are to do it in your normal forms understand?"

Naruto, Sakura and a few other Darkstalker students nodded with pouts as they thought that it would give them an edge. It wasn't that hard, and they wouldn't even need those forms expect for more speed for a better time.

They students ran the course while some, like Kiba who was fast even when not in his wolf or were form that made great time. Sasuke was the fastest of the human student even if he fell short of Kiba. Choji did well for his size and got a passing score. Other like Hinata and Shino made assign time even if they were more in the middle. Ino did alright even with out the use of her wings but pass all the same. Sakura made great time as her cat reflexes and agility help her get through it and fell just short of Kiba but better then Sasuke. Naruto pushed himself, as he wanted to show his skill. It was a little touch and go but finish with one second ahead of Kiba's time. The grin never left his face and gave a fist pound to Kiba who was not that upset as long it was to a better fighter, as it was close.

Then the last test was given and it was the jutsu test. The class was taken to the next room and they had to perform one of the jutsu the instructors gave them to pass it. It was in alphabetical order using last names, and Shino Aburame was first. Naruto was worried, as he needed to pass this test to be able to become a ninja and closer to his dream. His fellow Darkstalkers were passing and his friends cheered and wished him luck when it was his turn. Both Sakura and Ino gave him a kiss on his cheeks to help him and he felt better.

Naruto entered the room with Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a desk. "Okay Naruto you need to pass this test to become a genin. You jutsu for this test is the clone jutsu. We need to see three perfect clones for you to pass."

Naruto gave him a grin. Inside however he was swearing up a storm, _'Noooo! Not that one! Why did it have to be that jutsu? I can do any other one easy.'_

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He gathered the charka and it swirled around him. There was a poof of smoke that covered Naruto as he attempted the jutsu. When it cleaned there was only one clone and it was lying on the ground, pale white as a ghost, and dead looking. Everyone living in the room looked at the clone before Iruka said, "I am sorry Naruto but you fail."

Mizuki looked at Iruka, "Now now, don't be too hard he did form a clone after all."

"But look at his clone. It wouldn't fool a child, let alone a ninja, and he doesn't get off because he's a Darkstalker either. Everyone else from the Darkstalker group was able to create two or three clones, even with their more potent chakra. I'm sorry Naruto, but you can try again next year." Naruto sulked out of the room, with his ears drooped down. "Hmm, Naruto did do well in taijutsu and the obstacle course."

"True Mizuki, but he failed the written, target, and jutsu portion. He needed to pass three of the five tests. I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka said as Naruto left the room. Sakura and the other Darkstalker kids felt bad about Naruto failing. "I'm sorry Naruto, nya. I guess we'll see you around." Sakura said giving him a slight nudge. Sasuke just smirked at the fact that Naruto failed.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the swings as various humans were congratulating their kids on graduating. Naruto overheard some adults talking about how they were glad that Naruto failed, and how they were worried about the graduating Darkstalkers. Sakura was in her cat form trying to cheer Naruto up by mewing and sitting in his lap. Naruto smiled, as he petted Sakura in thanks. Sakura purred showing how much she enjoyed it. Then Mizuki came into view. He looked at Naruto, not seeing the cat as anything strange.

"Sorry that you didn't pass this year Naruto." Mizuki said in a friendly tone, as he got closer to Naruto. "Iruka's just looking after you, you kind of remind him of himself at that age."

"Yeah I guess," muttered Naruto. Sakura however was looking at Mizuki feeling that something was up.

"What if I told you there's another way to pass?" That got Naruto's attention to the point that he never noticed the evil smile on the man's face. Sakura however did and she narrowed her eyes. She stayed in her cat form while Mizuki talked to Naruto. She felt like it was a trap and was going to wait until the perfect moment.

* * *

Later that night the village was all in alert. Ninja stood before the Hokage, waiting for his orders. An hour ago Naruto snuck into the Hokage tower and stole the forbidden scroll. "I want this village searched, with Naruto and the scroll found unharmed."

Ninja speed off looking for the Darkstalker. Said Darkstalker was in the wood looking over the forbidden scroll with Sakura and Ino next to him. "Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"Of course" Ino answered, "I asked my father about it and he said there is not secret test. He knew I was asking to try and find a way to help you but Mizuki was lying."

"Then why did you two convince me to steal it?" Naruto asked. After Mizuki talked to him, Sakura transformed back and dragged Naruto to find Ino. After they talked, and Ino got word from her father, the two convinced him to go with the plan.

Sakura explained the plan. "Because this way we'll trick Mizuki when he comes for it. Once he reveals the truth, then we ambush him and take him to the Hokage. Once he hears how it was a trap to catch a real traitor in action then he will differently promote you as a field rank."

"So if this is a trap then why am I looking this over and training this jutsu? Wouldn't I need to be in top shape to help beat him?"

"Because this is our backup, just in case you're not made into a genin. This clone jutsu will make you pass the next exam for sure." Ino said. "Now, get to training mister."

* * *

"Naruto! What were you thinking stealing the forbidden scroll? I didn't think you were the type of person to pull this kind of stunt!" Iruka said as he made his way to the clearing. He was surprised that Mizuki told him that Naruto stole the forbidden scroll, but he was on the hunt regardless. The scroll itself was extremely valuable for containing a quantity of jutsu that were either too powerful or dangerous to simply leave around. _'Aw man! Iruka's here first. Gotta act natural and not give away Ino-chan and Sakura-chan's positions.'_ He thought as he put his best goofy grin. "Hey Iruka-sensei. You found me, but I only had enough time to learn one jutsu." Iruka did indeed notice that Naruto had signs of training. Sakura and Ino had transformed themselves as a cat and a bat, in order to keep from being discovered, the only thing that would give them away was the fact that Ino's bat form had platinum blonde fur, and Sakura had a tuft of pink fur. _'Great, Iruka came here before Mizuki.'_ They thought in unison as Iruka asked once more. "I can see you've been training, but why did you steal the scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about this secret exam. I steal the scroll and learn a technique from this scroll, then you have to let me be a gennin." This puzzled Iruka as there was no secret exam. It was then that Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Iruka heard something in the air. Iruka then pushed Naruto out of the way as the shuriken hit him in the back.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out as Mizuki appeared on one of the tree branches. "Good work Naruto, now give me the scroll."

"Naruto, this is a trick!" Iruka said, despite his injuries hindering him.

Naruto looked at him before he glared at Mizuki, "I know," he whispered.

Naruto stepped forward, "So was it a trick? You just wanted the scroll for yourself!" he cried out.

Mizuki smirked as he twirled another giant shuriken in his hand, "I guess you're not as stupid as I thought. Yeah I tricked you into taking the scroll and you would get the blame while I run off with the scroll after I kill you. And the best part is, there is nothing you can do about it."

Naruto smirked before it happen. Mizuki was about to throw the shuriken before he was hit. Sakura and Ino transformed into the real forms and attacked, Ino high and Sakura low. Mizuki was knocked from the branch and onto the ground. Mizuki was surprised to see that more then one Darkstalker was around. "W-what are you girls doing here?"

"Did you really think Naruto was alone? I overheard your conversation and went to ask Ino about it." She glanced to Ino who took over from there. "Then I talked about it with daddy, and you know what? He told me there was no secret exam. That's when the three of us decided that we should rid Konoha of a traitor."

"Oh, a traitor am I? The Hokage is a traitor for letting monsters like you become ninja. I'll do the village a favor and eliminate you right here right now!" He was about to throw a shuriken before Naruto's voice was heard. "Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!" It was then that Mizuki and Iruka were shocked. 'He learned how to create solid clones!'

_'Dammit, I didn't think that he'd be able to learn a technique from the scroll!'_ Mizuki thought as Naruto growled. It was quite frightening to see a large mass of Narutos with blue eyes shining in the darkness. "You try and hurt my friends and I'll kill you!" Sakura and Ino were in awe in all of the clones around them. The clones began to change till all of them were in their were forms. They all jumped as one at Mizuki. He had no chance. Some time later, Naruto was done inflicting pain on Mizuki. Mizuki was injured, but he was alive.

"Close your eyes Naruto." Naruto did as Iruka said, and waited for a few minutes. He heard gasps from the girls for a bit before he was told that he could open them, he noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his ninja headband. "You pass Naruto."

Naruto felt the headband on his head, before he jumped at Iruka and laughed. "Hey, hey, I'm still injured Naruto."

Ino and Sakura both smiled happily, now that their friend was able to become a ninja and closer to his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I want to thank those of you that reviewed and were polite. There was one guy that was really rude because this is following canon with changes. There are a lot of stories that do this formula. If you want to give some criticism then please be polite and use CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. It's not that hard, and sorry if I sounded rude.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Darkstalkers or Naruto. This was inspired from the fics: Atum Coma by Demonabyss and Konoha's Darkstalkers by Baron von Nobody. This was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

* * *

**-Chapter 2: A Fox, a cat, Konohamaru, and a team-**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked a man that was behind a camera. "Yeah, but I also want a regular shot. Just take the picture and then wait a bit." The photographer sighed and then took the picture.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sighed as he looked at the picture showing Naruto with a variety of natural paints on his face. Naruto was wagging his tail with a smile on his face. "Do it again Naruto."

"Good thing I already took care of it old man." Naruto handed him another photo. This time it was in his preferred form without paint. "Hmm, It seems you had the idea to think ahead for this day."

"It was Sakura-chan's idea to make sure that I have another picture, if I'm going to pull one last prank. For a good while." It was a good gesture, but they started piecing together that Naruto would be a prankster, as he didn't seem to stop. "Prepare to die old man!" A young voice was then heard and a boy started running towards the Hokage, and tripped, Naruto's tail not close enough to trip the boy. The kid groaned "Nice trap old man," he mutters as he sat up. A special jounin then entered the room; he wore all black with a bandanna headband covering his hair and small round sunglasses covering his eyes. "Honorable grandson there you are." He said before he added, "There are no traps in here."

The kid then shifted his blame towards someone else, Naruto. "Hey you tripped me!" he shouted.

Naruto then pulled up by his scarf till the boy was eye level with him. "It was your own damn fault, you stupid scarf is too long."

"Unhand the honorable grandson now Darkstalker." Ordered the special jounin.

As Naruto stared at Sarutobi, his grandson stared at Naruto. _'So this is a Darkstalker.'_ He then heard what his grandfather was saying.

"Yes this is my grandson."

"That's right so you better put me down or else."

Naruto's eye twitched before he hit the kid on the head, "I don't if you are the old man's grandmother no one blames me for something that's their fault."

"Naruto, what are you planning?" Naruto seemed to have a smirk on his, and the Sandaime knew that something was going to happen. "Sexy jutsu!" Naruto once again transformed into a buxom blonde version of himself, with little fur and clouds covering 'her' private parts, and blew a kiss. This knocked the Sandaime down to the ground with a giant nosebleed. Naruto laughed as he started off. "See ya later old man!" Naruto darted off as Hiruzen and the special jounin recovered from the prank. "Naruto could be deadly with that technique."

"Just a boorish beast. Now, Honorable Grandson we must. Where is the honorable grandson?" Hiruzen sighed, knowing that this was one of the few people that were allowed in the ninja ranks that had a dislike of Darkstalkers. "I believe that he pursued Naruto while we were knocked out by Naruto's prank." The special jounin paled and pursued.

* * *

"You actually did that to Sandaime-sama?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto walked down the street. While they wouldn't mind sleeping, the majority of the village had the day shift, and in order to do anything they had to be awake in the day. Though they couldn't help but smell a young human scent. Smelling that it was behind them they found that someone was hiding behind a cloak that made it look like wooden planks on a fence. The problem was that the cloak was sideways so the planks were going the wrong way, "Umm, you are doing it wrong nya." Sakura offered.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah the boards are going the wrong way."

"HA I knew it. I knew you were incredible boss." It was the same kid from earlier. He grinned at them while Naruto and Sakura were wondering why he called Naruto 'boss'? He got down from his hiding spot before he looked at Naruto, "Please teach me that jutsu that defeated the old man."

"Why do you want to learn that jutsu nya?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah kid, why do you even what to beat your grandfather anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Hey my name is not kid it is Konohamaru." The newly dubbed Konohamaru said. "I want to beat him to become Hokage, I just need something that can beat him and that jutsu is it."

Sakura noticed that Naruto was looking at Konohamaru with a look that told her he saw a bit of himself in the little guy. She smirked and said, "Well if you are going to learn Naruto's sexy jutsu then we will need some help, nya. And no one knows anything sexy better then Ino."

Naruto looked at her, "But you're sexy Sakura-chan."

She nodded, being told this many time before by her friends and other people, "But she knows more about girls and how sexy they can be then I do, nya. And two girls helping are better then one."

Naruto thought she had a point so he nodded, "Come on Konohamaru, lets find Ino and start teaching you that jutsu."

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find Ino. She was looking at a gravure magazine in a bookstore. "Wow, some women can't make good use of their sexy bodies, or some of these women starve themselves." She said openly as Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru walked up behind her. "If it was up to you, then the girls would have their pictures taken while 'petting themselves' nya." Ino then turned and looked at Sakura. "Oh, I was just checking things out until it was my shift at the flower store. Who's this?" Konohamaru just looked at her for a bit while Naruto and Sakura explained the situation. "Oh, so he wants to learn the sexy jutsu? I think I can work on that with him, but he's got to get some inspiration, and just two girls might not work." Naruto groaned knowing what that meant: peeking on women.

* * *

"I'm sure Naruto knows this, but in order to truly perfect the idea is admire feminine beauty. Now, try to transform into a girl version of yourself." Konohamaru tried, but it wasn't even close. Naruto just shifted into his fox form. This was a little confusing before he started yipping a bit. "Naruto says that last time he tried it, he was found out sooner then he thought and was almost beaten to a pulp, nya. He always said that maybe girls wouldn't be willing to hurt a fox nya." Sakura translated the yipping and the group of three Darkstalker girls and one human trying to look like a girl entered. Naruto and Konohamaru were chased out after a few minutes, Naruto going to his preferred form, looking like a foxman.

* * *

After escaping the wrath of those girls, the group tried something else. Ino flew home and was able to grab a stack of her magazines from her collection. The stack was up to Konohamaru's chest, and from what he could understand; this was not even one tenth of her whole collection. After looking through them and Ino trying to pose for some of the more sexy shots, nude of course, and they kept at it till the afternoon.

They were all sitting on a log with drink from a vending machine. "So Konohamaru," started Naruto, "Why do you want to beat the old man so much?"

Konohamaru was quite looking down at his drink. "My grandpa named is Konohamaru, for after the village. That way everyone would remember it. But as I grew up only my family ever called me that. I was always, 'the honorable grandson of the third Hokage'. No one knows my name, so if I beat my grandpa I will become Hokage and everyone will respect me and know who I am."

The three Darkstalkers looked at him before Naruto said, "It does not work like that." seeing as he had his attention he continued, "Just beating him won't make you Hokage, and even then not everyone will respect you. To be Hokage you need to work with all your heart for it. Look at us; we are hated by the village for something we have no control over. We, and every other Darkstalker, work ourselves to the bone to prove to everyone that we're worth something and are more then monster to them.

"There are no short cuts in life. Just the path that you are able to make for yourself."

Konohamaru looked at him in awe while Ino and Sakura smiled at his words. They did work hard to be where they are today and they never regretted it one bit. It was then did that special jounin walked out of the bushes and found his charge, "Honorable Grandson, there you are. I have been looking all over for you. You should not be near these abominations."

The three Darkstalker were not fazed as they have heard worst before, but Konohamaru did not listen to him, "No! These guys are great and they help me get closer to my dream. Sexy Jutsu." He cried before he transform into older girl version of himself in a sexy pose with poofs of smoke covering her privet area.

The jounin stared with a light nose bleed while Ino tilted her head, "Not bad, not as good as Naruto can do it but then again he is younger then Naruto when he tried to make it."

"Do you honestly think that such a crude technique would work on me? I'm Ebisu, a special jounin, and I train Hokages." This got Naruto's attention, but he still noticed the nosebleed on Ebisu's face. "Oh, yeah, I call bull on that!"

"Naruto's right, nya. The Nidaime trained the Sandaime, and the Shodai was self-trained. The Yondaime was trained by Jiraiya, a student of the Sandaime, and that makes you a liar nya." Sakura then started to hiss at him, readying her claws for battle. "It will be true when the honorable grandson becomes Hokage, and finally gets rid of the Darkstalkers. After all, you so easily become violent." That set them off, but Naruto was the one that steppe forward. "Oh yeah, take this! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" A decent group of Narutos appeared in a poof, but Ebisu seemed to not worry too much. Ino then noticed a mischievous gleam in Naruto's eyes. 'This might be interesting.' She thought, and she was correct. "Harem Jutus!" The clones at once become fox-like women with very little covering them. "Ooh, Ebisu-sensei, we've been naughty vixens." They seem to purr sensually as they ganged up on Ebisu. Said jounin fainted with a large nosebleed with Ino even more impressed with the combination. "Okay, the sexy jutsu is nice, but the harem jutsu is a perfect ten." Ino said before she turned to Sakura with a perverted grin, "Imagine going into heat and he pop out those clones for a full gang bang. Make me want to have him do that to me."

Sakura did picture it and she shivered in excitement. _'Note to self, if I go into heat have Naruto do that to me.'_

Naruto then transform back and dispel his clones. He turned to Konohamaru, "Don't listen to what that prick says, there is no short in life and training to be Hokage is a hard path."

Konohamaru looked at him before he huffed, "You think I don't know that? You don't have to treat me like a kid." He started to walk away, "I am no longer your student. From now on…" he turned to Naruto, "We're rivals."

Naruto looked at the kid and again some himself in the little guy. He gave Konohamaru a big grin, "No doubt about it, to become Hokage, you'll have to beat me."

Konohamaru smiled and went home, he could not wait to tell his mom and his grandfather about it day. What he did not know was that his grandfather was watching him ever snice he left his office. "Thank you Naruto, for helping Konohamaru grow so much."_ 'That Justus though, I think it should be a forbidden one. Even I would fall for it.'_

Sakura smiled at Naruto for helping Konohamaru. "You did a good thing Naruto, nya. You're great with kids."

Naruto smile as he rubbed the back of his head. Ino got her perverted smirk on her face again, "I think she suggesting that you give her some."

Naruto blushed as did Sakura but neither did anything to say they were against that statement.

* * *

The next day was important for everyone. It was the day that teams would be assigned. Naruto was allowed to sleep with Ino and Sakura in the Yamanaka house, and Naruto did by staying in fox form the night. "Morning Naruto, nya. Ino's been working on breakfast." Sakura said as she had some clothes on. A red battle dress with a white circle in the middle of the back, it looked a little strained as Sakura was well endowed with a good B-cup. Ino then came in with breakfast, fish, eggs, and some milk and other things that bestial Darkstalkers might eat. They had some breakfast and went on to the academy, and on the way it was Ino that asked, "Who do you think will be on your team?"

"I just don't want that Uchiha prick." Naruto felt a glare and noticed that some Uchiha were looking at them with disdain. The Uchiha wound up being needed a bit more after the riots started, but they were no friends to the Darkstalker community. "Yeah, if Sasuke was on our team he'd just call us dumb beasts or something nya."

* * *

They got inside and sat down in their seats. The class followed in shortly after, Sasuke glaring at Naruto at the fact he was still there even if he did not pass the test. But no fights went out as Iruka came through the door. Sasuke took his seat without a word. Iruka gave his speech of how they were no ninja and their actions were reflected upon the village, Naruto wasn't really listening but perked up when he head his team when it was call out.

"Team 7 consists of Naru Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and"

_'Anyone but the bastard.'_ Naruto thought with Sakura hoping while Iruka finished. "Sasuke Uchiha." This caused both Sakura and Naruto sulking. "Iruka-sensei! Why am I paired with the brooding emo? Can't you just have an all Darkstalker team?"

"Naruto Sasuke had the highest scores alongside Sakura, and you were the last. If you paid attention to your studies a bit more then you might have had a different team. Besides the Hokage made the teams and try to make them fairly. Team 8 consists of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Naruto and Sakura envied Hinata as at least Shino respected if not like the darkstalkers. Iruka then continued on. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, and team 10 consists of Ino Yamanak, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Your jounin instructors will appear after the lunch break. Until then, get to know your teams." Iruka said.

Naruto groaned as people started to leave, "Why did we have to have the person that hates Darkstalker the most. We better not have a sensei that hates them too or I will have to have a few words with the old man."

Sakura patted his shoulder, "Give it up it can not be changed, nya. Let's eat lunch with our friends and fellow Darkstalkers one last time. Besides, I don't think the hokage would have a sensei of any Darkstalker hate them, nya."

* * *

Naruto and the rest had lunch in the shadows of the schoolroom. A good number of Darkstalkers could see in the dark, and Chouji had a large number of bananas and barbecue. "Sorry about you having Sasuke on your team." He said as he put a bunch of them in his mouth. Ino also sighed, as she could understand. "I feel for you two. I still don't want believe I ever liked the guy. He's handsome, but carries most of the beliefs of the Uchiha."

"I agree with ya, and wanna go out sometime?" Kiba asked, it was unfortunate for him that he couldn't bond with a ninja dog, but he still did his best with the Inuzuka clan. "No, Kiba, at least Naruto isn't that bad at asking." Kiba slumped at that, but accepted it. There were a number of Inuzuka girls that couldn't bond with a ninja dog, as they were werewolves. "I think it's troublesome that we need to do this, but it'll be more troublesome if our sensei are anti-darkstalker." "Nah, the old man would never do that," Naruto said, "It would hurt a teams' growth and it would hurt the village. Beside he is not cruel enough to do that after looking out for us Darkstalkers."

The others nodded seeing his point. The Hokage made it out of his way to help the darkstalkers when he could. They finished their lunch and headed back inside. Time went on and one by one the teams were taken by their sensei. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were taken by women with black messy hair red eyes and wore a dress that looked like it was made of bandages. Kiba howled at that but went quite from her glare. As they left Ino watch her, mostly her hips and body, and whistled. "Damn she makes that look so good and sexy even if it covers everything. We should wear something like that Sakura, it seems easy to get out of."

Sakura shrugged not really; while it looked sexy she was not one for clothes it was not like she wasn't covered or anything. Another jounin then turned up and Ino's team left. Soon only Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were still there. "Argggh, where is he? It has been three hours since he was to come pick us up." Naruto seethed.

Sakura was curled up on the desk taking a nap in her cat form her ears twitching. Sasuke just sat there in hand folding in front of his mouth as he glared at the door. Naruto could not take it anymore and decided to pull a prank on their new sensei. Naruto seemed to move around quickly, readying whatever prank he had in mind, and finished it with an eraser on top of the door. "Are you sure you're not going overboard? He won't fall for it easily." Sakura said, but Sasuke only heard mews. "Geez Sakura-chan. If he avoids then he's taking us seriously, but if he isn't taking his job seriously, then we'll have a laugh."

"You're just a dumb beast to forget that he's a jounin." Naruto heard footsteps and shifted into fox form and took a seat next to Sakura to let the action unfurl.

Kakashi Hatake, a jounin that had silver hair, his headband covering one of his eyes, and a mask covering his face, walked down the hall until he came to the door. _'Hmm, an eraser over the door, I might as well amuse them.'_ He thought, noticing the first trap, but not expecting the others. The eraser fell and then came a wide variety of other things. From toy arrows to paint filled balloons, Kakashi was now a multi-colored mess with a few toy arrows sticking on him. "My first impression is, Naruto needs to stop pranking. Meet me on the roof, that includes the two animals that should be in humanoid form." Kakashi then disappeared into a poof of smoke. The three genin made their way up to the roof, not before Naruto and Sakura transform into their usual forms, and found Kakashi sitting on the railing. He was all clean up and eyed them as they sat in front of him. "Well then lets introduce ourselves. Say your name, likes, dislikes dreams and hobbies."

"Why don't you go first sensei? We don't know anything you, nya." Sakura said

Kakashi thought about it before he said, "I guess that is fair. My name's Kakashi Hatake. I have some likes and some dislikes. Dreams, hmmm, I have many hobbies."

_'All we got is his name.'_ All three thought.

"Alright then, let's start with our catgirl." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at him before she said, "My name is Haruno Sakura, nya. My likes are reading, playing as a cat, my other Darkstalker friend and napping in the sun. I dislike people who bully others, dogs, going to the vet, and those who hate Darkstalkers. My dream is to be a great ninja and show that Darkstalkers can be great. I also want to find the right man that like me for myself and settle down with a large family with lots of kittens, nya."

_'Well on thing can be said about the Darkstalker women, none of them are fan girls. If she keeps her focus she will go far.'_ "Very well them how about our Kitsune next."

Naruto grinned, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my likes are ramen, my friends, and pulling pranks. I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cook, people who hate Darkstalkers without a reason and going to the vet. My dream is to become the first Darkstalker Hokage and to show everyone that there is no reason to hate darkstalkers anymore. And to also settle down and have a large family."

Kakashi eyed his two students. _'They wish to show that they are more then what most of the village thinks of them. Perhaps they will just do that.'_ Kakashi then turned to his last student, "Okay and finally, mister emo."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things, such as Darkstalkers, and have a few likes. I have a single goal: to defeat a certain someone and succeed my father as the head of the Uchiha." Sasuke said as Kakashi heard. _'It seems that tensions between the Uchiha are still high, especially between them and the Darkstalker community. He'll need to learn that not everything revolves around the Uchiha.'_

"Hmm, well I now know that you are each unique." Naruto was wagging his tail like a dog, somewhat, before he talked. "When do we get to go on missions?"

"Not yet, we have to do something tomorrow. Something that the four of us should do." Sasuke was confused, as was Naruto and Sakura. "What's that nya?"

"A survival exercise."

"Kakashi-sensei, we did those all the time in the academy, and Sakura and me know how to survive." Naruto said with his tail stiff. Sakura's ears drooped a bit as well. "Ah, but this is different from those field exercises. You see, you're not genin just yet." The group was stunned before Naruto shouted, "WHAT! WE ALREADY PASSED THE ACADEMY!"

"Oh that? That was to see if you had potential to be a ninja. It is the jounin sensei that have the final say." Kakashi said. "Off all the genin hopefuls only about nine become genin. The odds of passing this test are 33 percent. Tomorrow meet me at training field seven at seven am. Oh and if you don't want to throw up then don't eat breakfast," And with that Kakashi poofed away.

Naruto sighed, "Great we will just have to pass that test tomorrow."

Sakura nodded while Sasuke snorted, "Like you two will be of any help." And he got up and head for the stairs.

Naruto and Sakura glared after him. It was going to be hard to do any test with him as a teammate. Sakura turned to Naruto, "C'mon let's get some last minute training in for tomorrow, nya. If we do not pass then we will have to go pack to the academy."

Naruto nodded and jumped after her.

The next day, at the training ground, Naruto and Sakura raced into view in their animal form before the transformed back. Sasuke was waiting, not really for them, but for Kakashi, sitting against one of the three wooden logs sticking out of the ground. They said nothing to one another as they waited for their sensei.

Kakashi poofed into view, as he eyed his students, Sasuke was now glaring at him while Sakura had transformed back into a cat and was napping in Naruto's lap while he stroke her fur. He coughed and got his attention. "You're late," said Naruto and Sakura, even if it came out as a meow.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry I got lost on the road to life."


End file.
